Demon Heat
by mabbeHUNYsun
Summary: femnaru- Miyu Namikaze Uzumaki thinks that people only love her for her name. When she suddenly goes into heat, who will gain her love? femnarux? don't know the pairing yet. Rated T for some swears that might slip out :P


Hey guys! Well, I've started another story to get me through school, before I work on another one... there's a femnaru in here, and I'm unsure of the pairing but please review and tell me who she should end up with! Everyone, for some reason, admires Kyuubi in this and Namikaze and Uzumaki are two really powerful clans. There might be a Kekkei Genkai later. Thanks and ENJOY!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** 'DEMON HEAT'**

**By mabbeHUNYsun**

**I do not own Naruto! Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto. This is purely fan made. **

"So those are the main reasons why you, Miyu Namikaze Uzumaki, need to be locked away good and fast, for your own damn protection!" Tsunade mumbled as she flailed her arms about in a drunken stupor.

"_I'm glad to see that Tsunade has cut back a bit_." Miyu thought to herself as Tsunade promptly fell asleep on her desk, drooling slightly as she snored loud enough to rattle the windows.

Shizune coughed into her sleeve, cheeks red with embarrassment for her sensei before she turned to face Miyu.

"You will begin this 'Demon Heat' in a week or so Miyu-chan, and it will be most uncomfortable. If you don't lock yourself away, you could do some pretty embarrassing things, plus, many men would jump at the opportunity to sire a child with the holder of the Kyuubi and the heir to the Namikaze/Uzumaki clans. It is for your own safety."

Miyu sighed and scratched her cheek, deep in thought. Locking herself in her house left no time to improve her techniques, or to spar, but surely in this painful 'Demon Heat' she wouldn't care much.

"Why will I go into heat Shizune- nee-chan? I don't understand why I will go through so much pain...." Miyu was cut off by Kyuubi laughing in her head.

Shizune's cheeks flushed once again and she almost dropped Tonton on her poor, pink behind. She mumbled to herself for a few minutes and shuffled the papers on Tsunade's desk absentmindedly, ignoring the drool marks caused by said blonde woman.

"W-well Yu-chan, it is a time of mating for demons. When the demon reaches maturity, it goes into 'Demon Heat', much like animals do. It is a way to tell the opposite sex that they are ready to bare strong, healthy children. This problem could be stopped by... *Ahem*... spaying you, but it would mean that you could never bare children. This 'Demon Heat' will happen once a year, sometimes twice for females." Finished Shizune as she placed the papers back onto the desk in a neat pile, only to have them knocked to the ground as Tsunade flailed her arms about before collapsing once again.

"Kyaaaaa... people will want to mate with me? I'll become incredibly...horny? B-b-but, I don't even care about boys, my love is training!" Exclaimed a distraught Miyu as she chewed on her long, beautiful fingernails. Sighing, she picked up her bag from the floor and stood up from her seat in front of the desk, kicking a stray pebble as she made her way to the door.

"Oh and by the way Yu-chan," Shizune said, grinning," before the 'Demon Heat' begins, females extract a powerful pheromone used to attract males. Be careful, okay?"

Miyu groaned before nodding and headed out the door, grumbling about stupid kitsunes and their dumb way of mating.

Miyu Namikaze Uzumaki stood in nothing but her underwear in front of her full length mirror. She examined herself carefully, from the tips of her long, slender toes, to the top of her orange haired head. 'What would ever make someone think that SHE was desirable, the clumsy, tomboyish Kunoichi that always seemed to make a fool of herself. Even though puberty had helped in making her more graceful and her boyish figure become more woman-like, it hadn't taken away her self loathing. All she was good for was her name and the demon she held; the fact that she was the top Kunoichi in her class and was equal to Sasuke, plus her all around sweet personality always seemed to slip her mind.

Miyu was beautiful, but could never see it, being too caught up in training to make people see her for her and not her name. She had many suitors, but pushed them away because she believed they wanted her for a trophy wife and not for her , she had become so wrapped up in her worries, she failed to trust many men, even her male friends, and she always seemed uneasy around anyone of the opposite gender.

The girl in the mirror stood at 5'1", a respectable height for a girl of seventeen. She had soft, curly orange hair that reached her mid back. It was unruly and tousled and was usually kept up in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Her face was freckled and tanned, with high cheekbones and huge, cat-like azure eyes that always sparkled with amusement. Her neck was long and smooth and her shoulders broad and proud, dotted with a variety of freckles. Her left shoulder bore a scar in the shape of a swirl, the mark she earned from the sealing (READ: instead of getting Naruto's whisker marks, she gets this scar instead.). She was a c-cup, but her 'girls' as she liked to call them, were usually wrapped tightly with bandages, so she appeared smaller. Her waist wasn't tiny, but it was slim and fit, with a beautiful natural tan. She absentmindedly brushed a hand lightly over her abdomen. Her legs were long, but powerful, laced with intense muscle she gained from running through the trees.

Sighing quietly to herself, Miyu began to get dressed in her usual outfit, a baggy, light grey hooded jacket that zipped up on the side with light red lining and dark blue shorts that ended just above her knee. She pulled on a pair of plain, grey ninja sandals that reached mid-calf, and secured her multitude of scrolls before started out the door of her mid-size apartment. She was offered a bigger one, but argued that it would be too much to clean, and besides, foxes prefer cozier living quarters.

As she made her way down the street, she greeted a few villagers and a few fellow shinobi.

"Aaa!!! Sai-kun! What's new?" she shouted as she skipped towards the pale boy who was exiting the art supply store.

"Nothing much Miyu-_hime_," he answered, making Miyu's eye twitch, "just picking up some new brushes and ink. Where are you headed?"

The red head 'hmmm'd' and rubbed her chin in thought.

"Training ground three I suppose, I haven't trained there for a while. Care to join?" She asked eagerly. Sai used to belong to ROOT and didn't pay much attention to clan names and statuses, so she trusted him a bit more than others. She told him most of her secrets and in turn, she helped him smile again.

"I can't Miyu-hime, I have to go on a mission for Tsunade, which is why I needed to stock up on supplies. When I return?" The boy said with a sly grin.

"Hai Sai-kun. Good luck on your mission!" She said as she hugged him before running off towards training ground three.

Sai stood in the middle of the road, reliving the hug that Miyu had given him. It had made him feel even warmer than usual and his mind stumbled over itself. Glancing once more at the girl's retreating figure, he shook his head and smiled to himself before walking towards the hokage tower, a light blush covering his cheeks.

For some reason, Miyu-chan smelled even better than usual.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

so that's chapter one! review and tell me what the pairings should be okay? Thanks for reading! HUNY-chan


End file.
